


Chasing Waterfalls

by bellarky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarky/pseuds/bellarky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wants a shower. Of course it can't be that easy for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in about 7 years, and the only smut I've ever written ever, so I hope it's not too bad? And I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

Clarke cracked her neck and stretched her back as she stepped out of the harsh heat that enveloped her in the dropship and into the slightly less stifling air outside. She had intended on moving the medical supplies out of the dropship and into one of the newly constructed wooden lean tos that had been Bellamy’s latest project before the weather turned too warm, but had been surprised by a heat wave. So now she was stuck cooking inside the dropship each day, dreaming of cool breezes or at least the central air system they’d had in the Ark.

She was grateful for the rare break in treating cuts, bruises, and splinters. Usually she was busy from dawn until dusk either helping Bellamy resolve the latest catastrophe or working as the medic, or just helping out with the everyday necessary chores that the rest of the campers were tasked with. Clarke couldn’t help but be proud of their work as she looked over the improvements that had been made to the camp since the 100 had first come down. There had been a few times during the winter that she had seriously doubted they would make it. Between their tentative truce with the grounders and Bellamy’s resolute stubbornness though they had somehow survived. And every day the camp grew and improved and looked more like something resembling a real civilization.

She spotted Raven and a few others make their way in through the front gate. Clarke peeled her sweat dampened shirt away from her body, flapping it gently to try to get some semblance of a breeze to cool off as she made her way towards the mechanic.

"I’m surprised they were able to rope you into laundry duty," Clarke said, offering her friend some water from her canteen. "You didn’t run into any trouble, did you? I thought you’d be back a bit sooner."

"Are you kidding? A trip to the river means a chance to wash off. They didn’t have to ask for my help twice." Raven grinned as she took the offered water. "We took turns washing while the laundry dried so it took a little longer than usual. Worth it though." After a few gulps she handed the canteen back to Clarke. "If you wanna skip out while you have a chance I’ll cover for you here. You deserve a break as much as anyone."

Clarke nearly wept at the thought of being able to wash off all the dirt and grime that coated her body like a second layer of skin. “You are the best, Raven. Seriously, I owe you one. Bellamy’s still out with the hunting party, so just make sure no one accidentally kills themselves before I get back.” Clarke turned and headed towards the gate, anxious to get out before someone popped up with a problem that needed her attention.

Raven laughed at the healer’s hasty getaway. “I recommend the waterfall, the rocks are a bit slippery, but it’s worth the risk,” she called out to Clarke’s back.

Clarke waved behind her in recognition before disappearing through the gate. She started down the path that led to the waterfall, nearly running through the woods in her excitement at the prospect of a cold dip in the river. 

She slowed her pace as the trees started thinning out and she made it to the river bank. Clarke glanced around ensuring she was the only one in the clearing before stripping out of her clothes. She considered leaving her underwear on before quickly dismissing the thought. No one else was around after all and she could scrub her clothes and leave them out to dry while she washed.

After laying her clothes out Clarke carefully made her way over the rocky ledge beneath the waterfall. The last thing she needed was to fall from the alcove behind the fall and be swept down the river. She eased her way to the edge of the rocky surface and dipped her head under before stepping into the fall completely.

She nearly shrieked at the shock of freezing water that poured over her. She shuddered as she started running her hands over her body, scrubbing at the sweat and dirt that coated her skin. The showers they’d had on the Ark had nothing on waterfalls, Clarke decided. The water pressure alone made up for the icy factor ten times over. She smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to untangle the strands and clean them under the harsh pounding of water. Next time she’d have to remember some of the soaproot Monty had found and started stockpiling the week before.

Her fingers were starting to get pruny and Clarke decided maybe it was time to head back to the camp. She made her way back to the rocks to ease her way down to the riverside when she saw a group of grounders making their way into the woods. No, not grounders they were too small to be grounders, but-

“Monkeys?” Clarke murmured to herself, suddenly remembering the first day on the ground when Finn showed her tracks of the bipedal mammals. She laughed delightedly to herself as she watched them swinging into the trees before disappearing from sight.

She was still smiling from the unexpected surprise when she made it back to the riverside where she had left her clothes to dry. Only her clothes weren’t there anymore. In fact, all that was there were her boots and a track of footprints made from those damn monkeys.

“Shit.” Clarke muttered eyes searching for anything the monkeys may have dropped or left behind. How the hell was she supposed to show up at the camp in nothing but her boots. Oh God, she would never hear the end of this. Wracking her brain for any other possibilities, Clarke ran a hand through her hair in frustration. The art supply store was out, they’d dispersed the last of the clothes there months ago. If only she’d brought a radio with her, then she could have called Raven and-

“Clarke?”

Clarke’s head snapped up from where she’d been focused on the monkey tracks lost in thought and her eyes met Bellamy’s. And then processed that he was standing there with the rest of the hunting party. 

“Back to camp. Now!” Bellamy practically growled to his fellow hunters, turning to glare at the ones who weren’t moving fast enough.

Clarke quickly turned around to face the river, mortified. She glanced over her shoulder to see the boys and Monroe shuffling back through the trees on the path towards camp while Bellamy stalked down towards her.

“Didn’t realize you were such an exhibitionist, Princess.” Bellamy smirked, cool and collected as ever, but Clarke could see a faint flush creeping up his neck. It probably matched the one she could feel on her face. At least he was keeping eye contact, and not letting his eyes roam over her body as she’d seen some of the others doing.

“Monkeys stole my clothes while I was bathing,” she explained, keeping her head up and refusing to let him know just how embarrassed she really felt, “I was just trying to figure out what I was going to do when you showed up.”

“Monkeys, huh?” Bellamy asked, eyebrow quirking and smirk widening as if he wasn’t quite sure he believed her. He pulled his shirt off over his head before holding it out for Clarke to take. “Guess it was lucky for you that we came along when we did. Was going to wash off a bit myself, but I guess I’ll head back to camp with you now that I know about the marauding monkey situation.”

Clarke snatched the shirt from him before hastily pulling it over her head. The shirt was damp with sweat and smelled like Bellamy, it was large enough to skim the tops of her thighs, barely covering all the essential areas. She’d still have to make sure to walk beside him so she wouldn’t accidently flash him glimpses of her ass. 

“No, actually I wouldn’t exactly call myself lucky at all,” she muttered, not at all amused with how funny Bellamy was finding this. “Are you sure you don’t want to wash off before we go?” Clarke asked, taking in his appearance. If she had been a bit grungy, then he was completely filthy, covered with dirt from the woods and something else that looked like blood, probably from whatever animals he’d managed to get.

“So, you’re a voyeur too now, huh?” Bellamy chuckled as his hands drop to the button of his pants. “Well, since you offered so nicely.” He unlaced his boots and toed them off while simultaneously undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. 

Clarke stood frozen, unable to look away as Bellamy brazenly stripped right in front of her. She wants to explain that no, she hadn’t meant it like that, but it’s like her brain can’t force her mouth to form the words and she’s left abandoned by her good sense to remain gawking at her co-leader’s body in awe. She watches the muscles ripple in his darkly tanned back and his biceps flex as he bends over to take off his pants and boxer-briefs. Finally she manages to look away and clears her throat as he dunks his clothes in the river and beats them against a rock a few times to dislodge the dirt before spreading them out to dry. 

“Mind if I wash my shirt, too?” he asks, appearing innocent enough. “It really needs it.”

Clarke turns back towards him to find him standing unabashedly before her, confident in his nakedness in a way she thought she could never be. Their eyes locked and Clarke felt the heat from his gaze just as clearly as she felt the heat from the sun blazing down on them. 

She couldn’t exactly be surprised by the way things were unfolding. She and Bellamy had been in a weird limbo all winter. Sometimes she would look up to find him watching her intently, while other times she would brush against him as they were pouring over some plans and her hand would linger against his arm just a few moments too long. Seemingly innocent enough actions that had an added weight to them, the promise of something more coming. Clarke just hadn’t expected it to come right at this moment.

She licks her lips nervously before inclining her head at him, ever so slightly. Her hands grasp the hem of the shirt and she only hesitates for a moment before bringing it up and over her head, dropping it to the ground and resisting the temptation to bring her hands up to cover herself. 

Bellamy’s gaze dips down for only a second before his eyes meet hers again, dark and wanting. “Come on,” he says, clasping their hands together and pulling her gently towards the waterfall.

As they climb the rocks to the alcove Clarke thinks she can hear her heart thudding over the sound of water crashing against the rocks. Bellamy pulls her into the waterfall beside him and Clarke wonders if she can die from overstimulation. His hand is warm against her back, but the cold water has caused her nipples to tighten and her skin to break out in goose-bumps. She can’t help her involuntary shivers and of course Bellamy can’t help but notice the jiggling effect the shivers have on her breasts.

And then suddenly there’s nothing but Bellamy pressed against her, all warmth and strength and hardness, blocking out everything else. His head dips down and his lips press firmly against hers as his hand skims over her side to cup her breast, teasing her nipple gently with his thumb. Clarke gasps against his mouth and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss and Clarke’s last coherent thought is why the hell haven’t we done this sooner. She presses herself closer to him, runs her hands up his muscled arms, over his broad shoulders, and into his hair, determined to anchor him in place so his mouth would never have to leave hers again.

Bellamy finally breaks away and drops his head to her shoulder, his breath huffing against her neck as she squirms against him, pressing against his thickness. His hand moves down and he groans as his fingers stroke her outer lips, feeling the wetness that’s already gathered there, “Mmm, so wet for me, good girl.”

Clarke shudders against him and nearly whimpers as his fingers press into her, filling her up more than hers ever could. His thumb brushes back and forth over her clit and Clarke has to bite down on his shoulder to keep from shouting out. She feels his muscles clench and tighten and before she knows what happening he’s stepping back from her and she’s feeling empty and bereft. But then he’s lifting her up, his hands on her thighs, bringing her legs around his waist to lock her ankles and the small of his back.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Princess,” he mutters before Clarke starts sucking on his bottom lip. She tightens her arms around his neck so that her chest is flush with his, nipples grazing against him with every breath she takes, his hardness trapped between their bodies. She rolls her hips against him and now it’s Bellamy who is gasping for air. He lifts her up until their bodies are aligned and then she’s being filled by him and her eyes close in bliss.

“We’ll go slower next time, I swear,” he promises, “but not this time Clarke, I’m not gonna be able to last.” 

“Fast sounds good,” she tells him as her nails sink into his shoulders. She doesn’t even try to muffle the sounds she’s making now as he thrusts up into her. He leans her back against the slick rocks of the alcove and she’s sure her back will be aching later but right now she doesn’t care because he’s gripping her ass with one hand and the other is making it’s way between them. Then he’s rubbing her in time with his thrusts and she doesn’t even realize she’s screaming his name as she comes. A few more thrusts and Bellamy is spent too, groaning into her neck as he orgasms.

Not long afterwards, once she can stand without leaning against him and he no longer feels the need to caress her as if reassuring himself that she’s really there with him and not just a figment of his lurid imagination, they make there way out from the waterfall. Holding hands they stop to redress before making their way back to camp. Only Bellamy’s clothes are missing.

Clarke drops her head into her hands. Bellamy just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. I have a [tumblr](http://www.leaderblake.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat or talk about bellarke or whatever. Thanks for reading!


End file.
